


More than a Pearl in the ocean

by Eiriin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiriin/pseuds/Eiriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dionne Warwick was very wise and she was the one that made me understand where my place actually is, who is the right one to be by my side. She taught me how to listen to my heart and let it lead the way towards the person I’m still in love with, even if five years have passed and a lot of trouble has led us to argue. I’m still madly in love with the same person that this morning cooked me cereal with ice-cream, I’m still in love with the same person who was beside me the week I felt sick at The X-Factor, five years ago and I’m still in love with the same person that makes me feel like I’m still eighteen.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Pearl in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day oneshot!  
> Thanks to Jules with the "J" for helping me during the revision and also for the title.  
> Love you! ♥
> 
> Let me know what you think, guys! Hope you'll like it!  
> Enjoy! ~
> 
> Eiriin  
> ♥~

More than a Pearl in the Ocean

*

 

«It’s illegal. And unfair» Harry mumbles with a raspy voice, looking at Louis with his big, green, sleepy eyes. He’s laid next to him, curled up under the sheets.

«Good morning, love. What are you talking about?» Louis asks, laughing quietly.

«’m talking about your smile as a good morning and also about the fact that we have to work even on Valentine’s Day» Harry yawns, tiredly. He waits a few seconds, then he stretches his arms, letting Louis peck his lips. He looks at his bright smile and sighs heavily.

«What if I call Alberto saying I’m sick so you miss the rehearsals, the concert and you can be my nurse for tonight? An original Valentine’s Day…» Harry asks, using all his charm and his puppy eyes.

When Louis starts laughing, he realises he has completely failed in his attempt; he needs to improve his technique if he wants be able to convince his partner at the first try.

«Oh, come on sweetcheeks! You’re not gonna die because of a concert! You’ve already done this a million times now, and you’re still alive; once more won’t kill you even if it’s on Valentine’s Day».

Louis looks in Harry’s green eyes and thinks that he’d do everything in order to make him feel happy and loved, but he knows that they can’t miss this concert and all of those boring things famous people usually have to do; Harry knows that too, but dreaming doesn’t hurt.

«I’d like to spend this day with you. Like, you know, a date. Just you and me, _Boo_ and Haz, somewhere far from work, lads, fans and paps. Am I asking too much?» Harry protests, pouting cutely, while Louis laughs again. He closes his eyes while the oldest boy reaches his cheek and caresses it with a sweet smile on his face.

«I know, I know. I’d like it too, but it’s not possible. We have to make up something else this year because we can’t risk fans to see and spot us kissing or hugging, in a restaurant or… I don’t know… anywhere else. I’d like this day to be perfect and I don’t want to argue with the lads or management because we fucked up. Not again. Today I just wanna smile and make you smile, kiss you and being kissed by those lips of yours. And then, after the show, I want to lie here, in this bed with the boy I’m madly in love with and make love with him, then sleep through the day in his perfect arms.» Louis replies, brushing his hands up and down Harry’s naked body.

« _This_ is asking too much, honey. A pretentious wish» Harry laughs, sitting up and leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s thin lips.

«I’m only asking for you to be with me, tonight. This is not asking too much nor a pretentious wish» Louis answers on Harry’s mouth, with a small smile on his face.

They both laugh and peck lazily each other’s lips twice, before jumping out of the bed and going into the bathroom.

Harry showers while Louis brushes his teeth and then gets dressed. He’s had a shower before waking Harry up, so he decides to make breakfast for both of them. It’s Valentine’s Day and he wants this day to be memorable for his boyfriend; even if they’re on tour, nothing stops him to do things in the right way. He wants to cook something special for the naked curly-haired boy under the shower because he deserves it.

 

 

When Harry walks in their kitchen, he can’t believe what he’s seeing. On the counter there are two mugs and two bowls. He tries not to laugh, but he fails.

«Is this one the special breakfast you mentioned like an hour ago while we were in the bathroom?» he asks, pointing at the dishes.

«Yes, it is. Why? What’s wrong with that?» Louis pouts, crossing his arms on his chest. «It’s not like… poisoned or something. It’s the first time I cook breakfast for you. I put my heart and my love in it» he adds, looking at Harry directly in his eyes with disappointment.

«Never doubted about it. But… It’s cereal with… What’s that? _Ice-cream_?» the curly-haired asks, pointing at one of the two bowls.

«Yes, it is. Cereal with banana ice-cream, a mug with milk for you and one with tea for me» Louis explains proudly.

Harry can’t believe Louis has done something like that; he doesn’t know what to think, what to say, how to react. He really wants to laugh, but he doesn’t want to hurt Louis’ feelings either; he tried to make breakfast for both of them, believing that maybe it’d have been a nice gesture, and Harry really appreciates it. But the thought of eating cereals with banana ice-cream is funny Probably they’re both going to have stomach ache.

 _But maybe it’ll worth it_ , he thinks. Louis has never been a good cooker, but he’s always tried to make Harry happy and feel loved, because he has always thought that he isn’t able to express his feelings towards him in the right way. He’s always been quiet, shy and clumsy, so nothing has ever been easy for him, not to mention relationships. These little things are the only way he has to let Harry know how much Louis loves him, how his feelings are deep and sincere and real.

«You should appreciate the effort, Harold. You know I suck at cooking. This is the best I’ve managed to do without burning down the entire flat» Louis breaks the silence and pouts again. His silence is making him anxious and he’s thinking the worst: maybe he expected something different, better than cereals with ice-cream. Maybe he thought there’d have been donuts, chocolate, flowers, something more than a shitty breakfast like this one. He lowers his head, his eyes saddens and a small sigh comes out of his mouth.

Harry hears it and imagines what kind of thoughts must run in his boyfriend’s head right now, so he opens his arms and lets out a quiet: «Come here, babe».

He smiles and waits for Louis to come over and he wraps his arms around his waist.

Louis kisses Harry’s bare chest and lets him pet his messed up hair. A small smile on his face tells that he’s now relaxed because he knows the curly-haired boy has appreciated his efforts and he’s happy at the thought of eating something cooked by Louis himself. Louis also thinks that maybe he has to find something better for dinner, just because Harold deserves it.

 

 

_And all I could do is say that_

_these arms are made for holding you_

_And I wanna love you like you make me feel_

_When we were eighteen._

_(_ **[18 – One Direction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3ueypx_E-Y) ** _)_

 

«I really appreciate what you’ve done for me, _Boo_. It’s the best Valentine’s day ever, I swear. But there’s something you should remember. You know, it’ll be useful in the future» Harry mumbles, pressing a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

«What do you mean?»

«Cereal and ice-cream is not the best you can do, nor the most exquisite thing in the world».

They both laugh and somehow they manage to clean up everything just in time before the other lads come over to pick them up for the rehearsals.

«From now on, you’ll be the cooker and I’ll be the eater. I don’t even want to see a kitchen again» Louis mumbles, sitting in the backseat of the car, while Harry takes place in the front one.

«As it has always been» the younger replies, with a soft smile, before the car starts moving.

 

 

_We took a chance, God knows we tried_

_Yet all along I knew we’d be fine_

_So […] let’s split the night wide open_

_And we’ll see everything we can_

_(_ **[18 – One Direction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3ueypx_E-Y) ** _)_

 

 

The fans are screaming, crying, laughing and singing. They brought some signs on which they’ve written stuff like: “ _I study rainbows too, Harry!_ ”, “ _I love you more than free Wi-Fi_ ”, “ _America loves you all!_ ”, “ _Thanks for coming!_ ”, “ _Larry stay strong, we’ll always support you!_ ” and so on. But during the break there’s one of them that draws Harry’s attention.

He’s walking through the stage, thanking all the fans for being there with them, for being supportive and kind and loyal, when he sees this white poster. There’s a rainbow heart painted in the middle; on its left side there’s Louis and on the right one there’s Harry himself. Under the pictures there’s a sentence that makes the curly-haired boy smile; it says: “ _Happy Larrentine’s day!_ ”.

He clears his voice and then goes on with his speech.

«May I have that poster?» he asks to the girl who brought it. «’Cause, you know… it’s very nice and well done. I’ll put in on my bedroom’s wall, in London».

He doesn’t have to ask twice, because the poster is going hand in hand until it reaches the bodyguard’s ones, who gives it to someone of the staff, in order to bring it in Harry’s dressing room.

«Thank you very much, honey» he thanks the girl and smiles when he sees her sobbing hard.

«Well. Since it’s Valentine’s Day, I’d like to spend some more words and wish years full of happiness to all of the couples in here and, of course, in the world. Once a very talented singer said, in one of her songs, that without the true love we’re nothing. And she was right!»

 

 

_I believe in love, Alfie_

_Without true love we just exist, Alfie_

_Until you find the love you missed,_

_You’re nothing, Alfie._

_(_ **[Alfie – Dionne Warwick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YidCdaLPPR8) ** _)_

 

 

«Dionne Warwick was very wise and she was the one that made me understand where my place actually is, who is the right one to be by my side. She taught me how to listen to my heart and let it lead the way towards the person I’m still in love with, even if five years have passed and a lot of trouble has led us to argue. I’m still madly in love with the same person that this morning cooked me cereal with ice-cream, I’m still in love with the same person who was beside me the week I felt sick at _The X-Factor_ , five years ago and I’m still in love with the same person that makes me feel like I’m still eighteen».

 

 

_As sure as I believe there’s a heaven above, Alfie_

_I know there’s something even non-believers_

_Can believe in_

_I believe in love, Alfie_

_(_ **[Alfie – Dionne Warwick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YidCdaLPPR8) ** _)_

 

 

«And I’m quite sure I’ll love this person tomorrow a little bit more than I did yesterday or today, even though there’ll be arguing, difficult moments, tears of sadness and anger, tears of joy and happiness. I’m really sure about that, actually. My heart told me that this person was the right one for me and I managed to love him and to be loved in return even though we made it through very difficult times. We’re still here, as young as we were five years ago, as madly in love with each other as we were five years ago. As happy as we were five years ago. And this is what I wish to you all: a love that can make you smile like idiots, cry for joy and not only for sadness. A love that lasts forever and lights up your lives, that makes you feel good, accepted and loved in the right way. The kind of love that makes you feel like, when you look in your partner’s eyes, being with him is the best thing ever happened to you. I wish to you all what I’m living every single day of my life, because I swear this is the most beautiful and perfect thing I’ve ever experienced».

Louis can feel his eyes prick so he tries to pull back the tears and he tries to stop his body from walking over Harry and hugging him, kiss him deeply and telling him that he loves him in return, with all of his heart and his mind and his body. But he can’t, so he simply smiles proudly, listening to that deep and raspy voice he’s in love with since he was eighteen, falling in love with it – _with him_ – again and again. Then he raises his microphone and adds just a few things.

«Maybe people will think that you’re fools. Well I think it’s worth it, if the love you give and receive is the one that makes you feel in the right place, every time, no matter the situations or the people around you. If you feel perfect next to your partner, then that means you’ve found your home. And when you find your home, everything is fine, the World can do whatever the fuck it wants, because you’ve already reached your personal happiness and you cannot ask for something better. And when you think you’re not enough, just remember that there’ll always be someone by your side that loves you more than _himself_ and who thinks you’ll never be more perfect than you actually are».

He sees Harry’s gaze on him; his green eyes are full of pride and love. He’s never seen Harry this happy and carefree. He has just talked about them, careless about the words he used and basically he has declared his love for Louis in front of millions of people in the arena. Louis feels important and he finds himself smiling innocently and laughing like he’s a complete idiot.

But he’s an idiot who’s truly, madly, deeply in love with Harry, so that’s okay. He can handle it.

«So, apart from Valentine’s day speeches – remember that chocolate is bad for your teeth and stomach, so if you don’t want to die or to suffer, you can give me all the sweets. I’ll eat them for you and you’ll be perfectly healthy and alive – this is “18” and I’ll dedicate it to my favourite OTP ever. Sing along with us and have fun!»

Everybody laughs at Niall’s short speech and then the music starts, spreading across the whole arena. He’s playing the guitar, looking at Harry and Louis every now and again, smiling and singing with the crowd – maybe it’s the opposite, but who cares; they’re having fun and that’s the important thing.

 

 

_So kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks_

_[…] I have loved you since we were eighteen,_

_Long before we both thought the same things:_

_To be love and to be in love_

_(_ **[18 – One Direction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3ueypx_E-Y) ** _)_

 

 

After the show Harry and Louis go home alone; they manage not to be spotted by anyone, so they get into the house and just an instant after the door is closed behind them, they start kissing each other deeply and passionately.

Louis’ tongue slips into Harry’s mouth and searches its twin in order to caress it and then intertwine in a slow, passionate dance.

Harry pulls Louis against the wall and kisses him intensely, listening to his whimpers and groans, feeling his arms against his body, under the t-shirt. He has to hold Louis up, because his knees are weak due to the rush and the excitement of the situation. He takes the oldest boy on his lap and goes into their bedroom without pull off their lips. He puts Louis on the mattress and leans over him, looking in his wet blue eyes.

They both smile, then Harry leans down to kiss him again while his lower parts are rubbing against Louis’ ones. He listens to his moans and smiles again; he bends down and leaves a love bite on the oldest boy’s collarbone and another one on his neck, where everyone can see it. Harry wants to be sure that people will know Louis is taken, that he’s his.

«’ love you, Harold» Louis murmurs, panting heavily.

«’ love you too, _Boo_. ‘ love you so much».

 

 

They made love twice, that night, before falling asleep in each other’s arms with a bright smiles on their faces. They repeated million times how they loved each other, how lucky they’ve been when they met at _The X-Factor_ , how lucky they were to be still together as friends first and then as a couple.

«I’ll never regret the day I decided to follow my heart, _Harreh_ » Louis told him, with a sleepy voice. «This was the best thing I’ve ever done in my life. I’ll always be proud of that» he kissed Harry’s lips once and then once again and then they made love again slowly and gently, and they both thought that this had been the best Valentine’s Day ever, without chocolate and flowers but full of sweetness, love and them.

 _Full of Larry Stylinson_.

 

 

_When you walk_

_Let your heart lead the way_

_And you’ll find love any day, Alfie._

_(_ **[Alfie – Dionne Warwick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YidCdaLPPR8) ** _)_


End file.
